


minghao love fest

by WooziOveralls



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kinda), Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29924016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooziOveralls/pseuds/WooziOveralls
Summary: small collection of drabbles involving minghao shipsakai just love minghao very much, your honorChpt 1. VerHao - Hao's new haircutChpt 2. JunHao - Stargazing
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	1. valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> i just realized i have a couple of small drabbles that i just never posted bc they're too short, so i'm making this little compilation! enjoy~ ^^

The long fingers running through the long locks on the top of Minghao’s head feel heavenly as the soft notes of some movie soundtrack filter in through the tiny speakers of a phone-- he’s not quite sure who it belongs to anymore.

“I like your new haircut,” his boyfriend’s voice joins the melody, soft, too. And Vernon’s fingers diverge from their well-established path near the top of Minghao’s head, travelling further south and running softly through the scratchy hair at his nape, a barely-there touch that almost tickles at first. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen the back of your neck.”

Minghao huffs out a laugh and twists his body to face up at his boyfriend. He is met with Vernon’s lovely hazel eyes staring down at him, a little mischief making them sparkle more than usual. He reaches up to snatch Vernon’s hand from where it has been trapped between the nape of Minghao’s neck and his own thighs; he threads their fingers together and ignores the small noise of displeasure that his boyfriend lets out.

“Hey,” Vernon tries to tug his hand out of the tight grip, “let me play with your hair like the nice boyfriend I am.”

Minghao shakes his head, fighting a grin that wants to overtake his face. “Not if you’re gonna be an idiot about it.”

Vernon huffs out a laugh. “What do I even say to that?”

Minghao shrugs, loosens the hold on his boyfriend’s hand, which is immediately tugged away by Vernon and places instead on the top of Minghao’s head, flattening his bangs until they cover his eyes.

He doesn’t say anything, just laughs lightly and moves his head to try and free himself from his boyfriend’s hand, but before he can succeed, Vernon’s other hand grips the side of his face in a light grip and Minghao hears the shifting of clothes against the couch.

“Vernon?”

A slightly dry pair of lips meet his, light and sweet. Minghao can’t help but smile into the kiss, opening his eyes to find that Vernon has removed his hand from his hair and that his vision is not obstructed anymore.

“idiot.

“Yeah, yeah. I hear you.” Vernon smiles. “Happy Valentine’s day, Hao.”


	2. space

Minghao rouses from a nap he wasn’t aware of agreeing to. He feels eyes on him and a hand on his face. He feels reluctant about opening his eyes, wants to will himself back into slumber, but the hand on his cheek is warm and persistent and he knows its intent was to wake him up in the first place.

Reluctantly, he opens his eyes to find a pair of big brown eyes staring back, slightly crinkled with a soft smile.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty.”

Minghao groans, swatting at the arm connected to the hand on his cheek. “Shut up, gege.”

Jun laughs, barely more than a puff of warm air that condenses a little as it leaves him. The night has gotten colder since they arrived, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Minghao feels the light weight of the blanket they brought on top of them. Junhui must have covered them after Minghao fell asleep.

“Did I sleep for too long?”

Junhui hums, finally removing his hand from Minghao’s face to reach for his phone. The light coming from his screen is too bright. “It’s 1AM. I think you slept for, like, half an hour.”

Minghao pouts, still too sleepy to care much about being made fun of for it. “You should have woken me up earlier, we’re two hours from the dorm. The guys are gonna be worried.”

A pause. Then both break out into giggles.

“Yeah, like they’re gonna wake up before noon on our day off,” Jun huffs, pressing his cold _cold_ nose to Minghao’s neck, driving a shriek out of his boyfriend. Jun is shoved away forcefully from the spot and goes willingly, laughing.

Minghao snatches the blanket forcefully and wraps it tightly around himself only. “Your blanket rights have been removed now, asshole.”

The laughing doesn’t stop and Jun simply sits up on the grass where they picked the perfect spot to stargaze. There is supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. Minghao hasn’t seen any yet, and he wants to ask Jun if there were any while he was asleep, but he has an inkling that his boyfriend would tell him he was only staring at Minghao the entire time because he’s a creep like that.

“Oh no, however will I survive?”

“Shut up,” Minghao pouts.

Jun smiles widely at him and rests his head on his arms, crossed on top of his knees. Minghao huffs and looks away, pointedly, trying to focus on the night sky. There are no clouds tonight. They got lucky.

He still feels eyes on him.

He doesn’t look away from the stars.

He hears shuffling and, without warning, a heavy body drapes itself across him, like a really annoying weighted blanket.

“Hey, pay attention to me, Haohao.”

“We came here to look at the stars,” Minghao dismisses, with no heat behind his words.

Junhui rearranges himself across him and, without really thinking about it, Minghao opens his arms and draws the blanket closed around them both again, like a cocoon.

The others would make so much fun of them for this.

He’s about to doze off again when a streak of light flies across the sky, right in the middle of a constellation Minghao remembers learning about from Jun, but can’t remember the name of. He gasps audibly and, in his nearly asleep state, mumbles, “Space!”

There’s a pause before Junhui laughs. Minghao feels two hands coming up to cradle his face and watches as Jun approaches him, smiling. “God, I love you.” And kisses him.

He forgets all about the stars.


End file.
